super_smash_bros_lawl_toon_brother_locationfandomcom-20200214-history
Barbie
Entrance Doll Box Barbie comes out of a doll box and lands on the battlefield Special Attacks Neutral B - Glitter Barbie will spray a bottle of glitter that will dazzle an opponent and blind him/her for a few seconds. The dazzled opponent can dazzle other opponents too. An opponent can kick the glitter bottle out of her hands, But can't use it. Barbie may run out of glitter, But can refill it if you don't use the move for 20 seconds. Side B - Tour Guide Barbie Barbie appears in her Toy Story 2 look, Driving her car. You will not fall off ledges and you can go up walls if you're next to one. You can take your teammates for a ride if you're next to them. Barbie will stop driving after 10 seconds. Up B - Hope Has Wings Barbie will start to grow fairy wings and sing "Hope Has Wings" and fly. The flying cannot be canceled if an opponent hits Barbie. Tilt the joystick to glide. Down B - Sister Assistant Barbie calls up one of her sisters and each of them will do a different attack. *Chelsea - Happily tosses plushies that can be throwable. *Skipper - Texts on her phone and emojis will Drop. *Stacie - Rides her skateboard into opponents. But be careful. Any sister gets knocked out easily like a SSE Enemy. Final Smash - I'm a Barbie Girl Ken appears and says, "Come on Barbie, Let's go party!" Then Barbie gets in the car and runs over opponents singing "I'm a Barbie Girl. In a Barbie World" The car can go around the stage and Barbie will not be K.O.ed. The Final Smash lasts until the solo ends. KOSFX KOSFX1: *Yelps* KOSFX2: NO! Star KOSFX: *Screams* Screen KOSFX: Oof! Taunts Up: *Waves* Hey. It's Barbie Sd: I'm all about the game's, Girls! Dn: There's no substitute for glitter! Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: (Plays her guitar as Her Barbie Popstar Version) Victory 2: (As a Princess Doll) Check out all the Princesses from Barbie Mini Kingdom! Victory 3: (As Rapunzel) You did a great job. Victory 4: (Against Raquelle) ??? Lose/Clap: *Claps for the winner* Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Barbie is a fashion doll manufactured by the American toy-company Mattel, Inc. and launched in March 1959. American businesswoman Ruth Handler is credited with the creation of the doll using a German doll called Bild Lilli as her inspiration. Barbie is the figurehead of a brand of Mattel dolls and accessories, including other family members and collectible dolls. Barbie has been an important part of the toy fashion doll market for over fifty years, and has been the subject of numerous controversies and lawsuits, often involving parody of the doll and her lifestyle. Mattel has sold over a billion Barbie dolls, making it the company’s largest and most profitable line. However, sales have declined sharply since 2014. The doll transformed the toy business in affluent communities worldwide by becoming a vehicle for the sale of related merchandise (accessories, clothes, friends of Barbie, etc.). She had a significant impact on social values by conveying characteristics of female independence, and with her multitude of accessories, an idealized upscale life-style that can be shared with affluent friends. Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- Ballet Dancing *Dash Attack- Flip Kick Tilt Attacks *Side- Dab *Up- Wand of Light *Down- Twirl Smashes *Side- Frying Pan *Up- Cupcake Toss *Down- Perfume Bubbles Aerials *N-Air - I Got Magic! *F-Air - Turns 8-Bit and shoots a diamond *B-Air - Wand of Light *U-Air - Mariposa Wings *D-Air - Mermaid Tail Grabs, Throws *Grab- Doll Arm *Pummel- Tiny Feet Kick *Forward- Twirl and Throw *Back- Twirl and Back *Up- Twirl *Down- Jumps and lands on the opponent Others *Ledge attack: Pink Mallet *100% ledge attack: Hairbrush *Front attack: Cute Shoes *Back attack: Pump it Up *Trip attack: Microphone Pros & Cons Pros *Her attacks are pretty fast *Her jumping is pretty easy to control Cons *She's kinda slow when she walks *Her Up Tilt has a bit of end lag Icon Barbie head sillouette Victory Music Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse theme Kirby Hat Barbie's hair and Makeup Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy Description TBA Wiimote Sound I'm a total gamer girl! Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In SSE TBA Extra Colors & Costumes *Default ® *Elsa Doll colors (B) *Fairy Doll Pink *Teresa colors *Raquelle colors *Golden dress *Black dress *Monochrome (Midge before makeover) *Toy Story 3 costume *Frankie Stein costume *Sakura costume Trivia *Most of her moves come from Her Movies, Toy Story and Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse. Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Barbie Category:Female Category:Hero Category:Celebrities Category:Video Movesets Category:America Category:Starter Characters